For One Night
by VanillaSpice22
Summary: Basically this is a one shot smut for Jommy that I wrote back in 2008. There is bits of humor enjoy! :


Tommy's head lay perfectly over Jude's as they both peacefully dozed, though not completely asleep. He felt her move slightly below him making his head rise off hers as she looked up into his passion filled orbs. _"Hey"_ he spoke softly both making eye contact. _"Hi"_ she replied quickly.

Both were now smiling at one another as Jude leaned down towards her as she did the same. Finally making his destination Tommy rested his forehead over hers. _"Are you cold or anything"_ He softly spoke with a hint of rasp in his voice. Stilling laying eye to eye forehead to forehead Jude smiled pulling her hand up to his cheek stroking it with her thumb before saying _No, I'm perfect."_

He smiled nodding. _Yeah, you are Jude."_ A small grin formed on her face before pulling him closer and into a kiss. Tommy wrapped his arms around her loosely letting her do the same as he pushed his tongue against her bottom lip seeking entrance. She parted her lips letting him slide in easily and begin to stroke her tongue with his own. Slowly thrusting together exploring each others mouth.

Tommy pulled away lowering her down onto the couch below them. He slowly mounted her keeping eye contact. As she pulled him down closer by snaking her long arms around his neck. _"This is why Sadie and I never could have worked." _He whispered huskily into her ear before gently sucking on it. Jude clasped her lips around his once again after he spoke.

He pulled her up eagerly pulling her shirt from her body as she ran her hands over the skin of his chest beneath his shirt. She broke the kiss and began to tug at it telling him she wanted it off. He smiled pulling it over his head. Jude bit her lip at the sight of his bare chest.

Jude pulled him back down atop her as he began to kiss up and down her exposed shoulders. As he continued to kiss them from atop her she moaned out letting him know her pleasure was becoming unbearable. He looked up from her shoulders to see her head lying back on the couch cushion. The facial expression showed pent up pleasure and emotion. Tommy smiled before placing his hand behind her upper back pulling her up and reaching for her bra clasp in the back. After releasing it he let it fall to her shoulders.

As she pulled it off herself Tommy looked down at the beautiful exposed flesh before his own eyes. Jude blushed and began to cover herself up with her hands as Tommy brushed them away gently and took her small hands lacing them with his own. He leaned to her ear and whispered _"You're beautiful, don't hide from me." _Jude smiled looking up at him and laid back down onto her back pulling him with her.

As she lay below him she smiled at the sight of his crystal eyes. They were so possessive. She reached between them undoing his jeans and belt slowly as he rested his hands on each side of her head rubbing her hair out of her face. As she began to lower his pants Tommy flipped them over and watched as she continued to pull them off. He unsnapped hers and pulled them down to her waist before she stood and rid them to the floor.

She placed herself back atop Tommy leaning down and kissing up his bare chest until reaching his mouth and quickly pulled to her own and began devouring. Tommy wrapped his arms around her lower back grinding her against his boxer clad erection making her moan into his mouth from the unfamiliar feeling. But she did like it.

Tommy reached down pulling aside her silky panties and slowly thrusting in a finger making her sigh before gripping his chest for leverage. She began to grind against his finger as he slipped in another one surprising her. She moaned before he started to thrust upwards as she grinded. _"Tommy, That feels good"_ She gasped as he continued now smiling even wider than before. She felt a pleasure she had never felt before rush over her making her want...need to move faster atop his fingers when she felt him stop thrusting them. Leaving all the work for her. _"OH GOD"_ She then stopped suddenly feeling the shocks of her first orgasm. Tommy smiled as he felt her warm juices begin to flow out onto his fingers still inside her.

He pulled them out making Jude whimper before pulling down his boxers. He sprung from them making her a little nervous from the sight. He was so big. She was exited but a nervous. It was her first time. But she wondered if he knew. Tommy noticed her nervousness before flipping them over to where he was back on top. _"Jude, baby we don't have to do this..if you don't want to." _Jude smiled _"I know. But I want to." _Tommy was happy to hear this and smiled. As he placed himself at the front of her entrance. Jude placed her hands on his shoulders as he looked down at her waiting for his sigh that it was ok to continue. She simply smiled wrapping her legs around his naked waist.

Tommy grabbed hold of her legs tightening them around his waist more. He connected their lips knowing she would be in pain in a few seconds. He slowly entered her making her cry out into the kiss. Tommy broke it and looked down at her. He saw that her eyes were filled with tears yet still love. _"Hey, baby I'm sorry I hurt you"_ He spoke as she shook her head _"No, don't be just keep going."_ She said shakily as he slowly moved in and out of her. He continued his slow pace until he heard her moan out. He looked into her eyes as she smiled beginning to thrust upward onto him.

Tommy picked up the pace as she began to meet his each and every thrust. Tommy growled as he felt Jude's hands scratch at his back from the pleasure he was causing her. _"Tommy, I think I'm going to"_ She panted as he continued his thrusting. Picking up his rhythm more and more. She began to cry out feeling herself go over the edge. Tommy began throbbing which she felt sending herself into a frenzy of pleasure bringing him with her as she contracted.

Tommy collapsed atop her as she kissed his forehead making him smile as they both drifted off. Then came the knock. It woke both of them up quickly. They looked petrified at one another and yelled in unison _"JUST A MINUTE"_


End file.
